starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Near Human
While humans are among the most plentiful of the intelligent species of the Known Galaxy, they have also proven remarkably prolific and adaptable. Human derived species – called Near Humans – are remarkably similar to baseline humans, but due to local environments have evolved unique adaptations to their surroundings. The appearances of near-humans can vary wildly. Physical traits will be markedly different, and can provide hints about an individual's home planet. (For example, squat and muscular near-humans may come from a high-gravity environment; dark-skinned near-humans may come from a planet with higher than normal exposure to ultraviolet radiation, and so forth). On the MUSH, Near Human is an unrestricted race, but players must still apply to the RPAdmin if their differences from Human standard involve the addition of something non-aesthetic to their character (like special powers or abilities), or if the differences are very drastic (tall or short beyond normal, odd numbers of regular appendages, additional appendages, etc). Creativity is encouraged, but it must be supported substantially. For those that want to employ a unique type of near-human, but don't want to run the rigors of creating from scratch, choose from any of the types below. Types Based on planets of origin, there are several distinct types, or classifications, of Near-Human. Overall traits may vary minimally or wildly, depending on environmental or evolutionary factors. Arkanian Arkanians are highly intelligent, their greatest contribution to the galaxy being in the field of genetic manipulation. They possess a certain arrogance, considering themselves to be the pinnacle of evolution. Specific appearances vary widely, with some Arkanians able to pass as baseline humans while the majority have white eyes lacking pupils, white hair, and four opposing fingers on each hand. A sub-species have five fingers and human-like eyes, and sometimes pointed ears. Chalactan Chalactans are dark-haired, dark-skinned, and dark-eyed baseline humans who are deeply spiritual and made the seeking of philosophical truth and balance central to their culture. Their striving for this goal is embodied by the Chalactan Adepts, and much like the Mirialans, they adorn their faces with marks so as to distinguish accomplished levels of enlightenment. In the case of Chalactans, small jewels and beads are used instead of tattoos. Etti Pale-blue skinned and delicately framed, the Near-Humans of this type wholly left their Core Worlds places of origin and emigrated to Etti IV around 20,000 years BBY. Mirialan Native to the planet Mirial, these people have greenish-yellow skin with males having darker skin than females. Mirialans are religious and believe that the actions of each individual has an effect on the Mirialan destiny as a whole. They use tattooing on face and hands to commemorate the completions of certain tests or tasks, thus the maturity of an individual may be discerned by the number of tattoos they carry. Nagai Coming from a planet called Nagi in the Unknown Regions, the Nagai are near humans with pale skin, dark black hair and angular features. They believe in honor and battle, and even though they are from outside of its borders, many Nagai ventured into the Old Republic with some becoming Jedi. Vorzydiak A lithe, exotic humanoid from one of two worlds orbiting Vorzyd in the Outer Rim, the Vorzydiak possess green skin, elegantly shaped eyes, shapely hands with long fingers, and spindly black hair. Their antennae are flexible and curving and can be concealed or sported openly. The two planets have totally opposing cultures producing different outlooks in their inhabitants, being either a carefree attitude and affinity to gaming, or one committed to constant work. Vultan Vultans are a near-human species native to the planet Vulta. They have cranial-protecting folds of skin and cartilidge rather than hair and pale olive skin. Females' head features tend toward short, radiating tendrils while males usually have ridges that follow the shape of the scalp. A Vultan's appeal to the opposite gender has much to do with the formation of their cranial features. They also favor being in style, sporting the latest fashions and being aware of the most recent trends. Vultans have an affinity for technology and many have become Jedi. Wroonian These well-traveled beings from Wroona possess bright blue skin. They have established numerous far-flung colonies, are care-free, and, like the Sarians, deeply spiritual and favor body decoration. Wroonian hair follows shades of blue and black, though purple and even red is not unknown; they can and do sport facial hair and their hair lightens with age. A well-dressed Wroonian is the norm and most also have an interest in the fine arts, often personally dabbling as well as appreciating the works of others. Category:Races